


POV Your Soulmate Is An Idiot

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 30 Soulmate AUWhy am I like this?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	POV Your Soulmate Is An Idiot

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born with a soulmate. When she was born a tiny tattoo appeared on her arm, too small to read, as was the case with all newborns with soulmates already born. 

As she got older the tattoo grew and the words 'Stop! I could've dropped my croissant!' became apparent. 

Marinette thought she was lucky, her parents owned and worked at the best bakery in Paris. She wouldn't even need to leave the house to meet her soulmate! 

Or at least, that was until Vine happened. Now the words on her forearm were as common as the words, 'Hello.' 

Everytime Marinette passed a stranger who said those awful words, she would groan or glare at them until they ran away. 

Except on the actual day of her soulmate meeting. 

Marinette was walking down the streets of Gotham with her classmates as they were making their way back to their hotel, when a taller figure bumped into her. 

"Stop! I could've dropped my croissant!" 

Marinette let out a scream of frustration, "I can't believe my soulmate is a meme-loving fuck!" 

The figure froze, "No way, you're my soulmate!" 

Behind her, a few of Marinette's friends giggled. 

"I'm Tim. And you taught me my first swear word." 


End file.
